


Midsummer Melody

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Happy Feet (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Mandalorian names for the ocs, Minor Character Death, Norma uses female pronouns in her song, Original Character Death(s), gay penguins, heartsongs, how could I resist, references to penguin religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Don't have to be rich, to be my girlDon't have to be cool, to rule my worldJust one particular song I'm compatible with





	Midsummer Melody

Norma Jean is surrounded by heartsongs, all around her, pinning her in and drowning her like ice. So many songs filling the air, but she’s still so lonely. She cries out her heart to the throng, _lonely, feeling so lonely_ until -

High above her, silhouetted on the ridge.

Memphis is not a nobody; they’ve met. Norma’s never heard her sing before.Memphis is low, and smooth, and deep, her song fits with hers and twines to her bones, wraps around her heart and doesn’t let go.

 

Through the long dark, they go to the sea together, and slip through the deep currents, and hunt on trails of silver.

They come back with enough fish in their bellies to sustain Buir, whose mate was caught by an elephant seal and his chick, who Maurice’s newly hatched Gloria named Mumble.

 

They care for Mumble, their chick with eyes bluer than the deep ice, while his father sings his loneliness to the eternal sun until he joins Laar in song with the Great ‘Guin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Trails of silver = Penguins use bubbles to propel themselves through water. I always though that was cool.  
> Buir = parent  
> Laar = song


End file.
